


I've come to burn your kingdom down

by innerlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, C3PO is Ben's house-elf, Death Eater Ben Solo, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Snoke is basically Voldermort, Spy Hermione Granger, Spy Rey (Star Wars), Tags May Change, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlight/pseuds/innerlight
Summary: Ben & Draco are legacy children of pureblood families, forced to become death eaters by fate and circumstance.Everything changed when Rey & Hermione, Order of the Phoenix spies, infiltrate the Dark Lord's party to steal information and end up stealing their hearts.Based on a prompt by the lovely @galacticidiots on Twitter
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	I've come to burn your kingdom down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing moodboard is made by the one and only @bensoloswhore ♥️

☄️

The air in the hall was cold and crisp against Ben's cheekbones as he took his place at the table. No matter how repetitive such meetings tended to be, he understood the reason for their existence. 

They posed a test. A trial of will. Every week, on that very table, at the long cold hall, Lord Snoke would explain his plans for their next move. Each step bringing them closer to victory. Closer to obtaining complete control over the Order. 

If there was one thing Ben craved, it would be control. The mark on his left arm, a badge of honor. He'd done his duty, he'd fulfil his role time and time again till he could finally make his final move. 

But this wasn't the time nor the place for such thoughts. Lord Snoke was infamous for reading minds and sensing the slightest hesitation among his supporters. 

Ben kept his arms crossed at the wrists, balancing on the dark marble surface as he waited. Before long, the others slowly joined him, Draco taking the seat to his right, just as he had every time before. 

"You're early today." 

Ben could appreciate the effort Draco was putting in. He dressed the part, volunteered to bring any and every mission to completion and yet, anyone could see, fell second in their master's eyes. 

He, on the other hand, rarely volunteered. There was hardly any need to. Ever since he'd started his training with the Dark Lord, he'd always been chosen first. After all, even he could admit that his success rate was impressive. With every mission he completed, he was one step closer to fulfilling his purpose. 

"I'm right on time, as always." 

Draco smirked as a response, arrogance oozing off of him, as usual. "I know this mission is going to be the one. Father tells me my expertise will certainly be needed." 

The mention of the older Malfoy picked Ben's interest. There were hardly any times he'd tried to help his son in his pursuit of glory. He chose to remain silent, nothing good could come from indulging his curiosity now, the time of the announcement neigh. 

All stood as Lord Snoke appeared and took his place at the head of the table. Intimidating as always, powers carefully searching the edges of his subject's minds. "My children. Welcome." 

They bowed before sitting again, Ben's fingers itching to drum against the surface, but he refrained himself. No use in showing impatience. 

"This mission is of great importance." he started, voice cold and hoarse. "My most loyal servants will be needed." 

Ben kept his expression neutral as he looked at Lord Snoke. He knew the eager ones who volunteered first hardly ever got to participate. 

A young girl with braids in her hair, whose name Ben hadn't bothered learning, raised her hand. "I'd be honoured to prove my devotion, my Lord." 

Snoke's expression turned sour. "Soon Kaydel." his eyes moved till they met Ben's gaze. "Ben should lead this one." 

Ben nodded sternly, instincts proven right yet again, "It would be my pleasure." 

"Draco should accompany you." Satisfaction clear on the aforementioned's face at the sound of those words. "He possesses the skills needed to aid you in this mission." 

"Of course, my Lord. Thank you." Draco's tone was firm but Ben could feel his leg bouncing in excitement underneath the table. 

"Excellent." Snoke began. "The mission is simple. There is a spy working for us in the Order. I need to be sure their motives are pure, aligned with our purpose." 

Suddenly it became clear how Draco's _expertise_ would be useful. Ben, as always, would be the intimidating force. Should the spy be sincere, however, Draco's charm could soften the weight of ordering an investigation against them and, implicitly, an attempt on their life. 

Both men nodded as the description came to an end. "We will not fail you, my Lord." Draco promised and Ben bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grimacing. When he became Lord of the First Order, no such flattery would be accepted. 

His mind raced with the implications as he thought about the nature of the upcoming task. The prophecy his grandfather had told him about ringing in his ears as it began in a similar way. His purpose would be fulfilled _once the well of deception was revealed._ That was what the sheer had predicted. 

Realising quickly the danger of his thoughts, he turned them elsewhere, concentrating on the subject at hand. Whoever the spy may be they'd have to go to extreme lengths to conceal their identity, they wouldn't be easy to spot. 

If his training with Skywalker had taught him anything, it was restraint. That was exactly what he needed on an undercover case such as this one. Although, when progress had been made, the skills taught by Master Snoke would, undoubtedly, prove themselves far more useful, just as they always did. 

"Master Snoke, if I may bring a matter to your attention." his mother's voice cut through the silence that'd grown after the announcements. 

When their Lord signaled his approval with a move of his hand his mother continued, "Aldeeran has proven itself useful, time and time again, my Lord." she took a deep breath and Ben wished once more he wasn't so intertwined with his mother's thoughts, didn't feel her anxiousness down his spine as if it was his own. "My people have been hit by a famine." she explained, "No spell or potion has been able to bring life back to our crops." her tone was sharp but her emotions were easily read in her despair, "I fear for their future." 

Snoke's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. No doubt flattered that the _princess_ who rarely stooped low enough to ask for help, was desperate enough to do so. "Of course, Leia. Your people are of great use to the First Order." his smirk grew before he continued, "Wasn't it a famine that brought you to the dark side so long ago?" 

His mother's face remained passive as a well faked smile formed. "Yes, my Lord. That was my motive for seeing the value of the dark." Ben's spine stiffened again, "And I've been grateful ever since." 

☄️

Rey straightened her dark green pencil skirt for the umpteenth time as she waited outside Amilyn Holdo's office. It was a morning like any other yet it felt different. A spark in the energy surrounding her that wasn't there before, magic tingling at her fingers. In a matter of days, she'd gone from a rookie recruit to taking on her first mission. 

And what an operation it was. Infiltrating First Order's parties to sabotage their mission. But Rey was ready, adrenaline already running in her veins at the mere thought of doing her part, on getting revenge. 

Her confidence rose as her partner took a seat beside her. Hermione being a person she could almost dare to consider a friend. This was the chance she had been waiting for and Hermione was the perfect ally to have. Unbelievably smart and resourceful. 

"This is real, isn't it?" enthusiasm palpable in her words. 

Rey nodded, lips curling upwards. "It really is. We're finally going to make progress." 

At that moment, Amilyn opened her door, motioning them to enter, a warm smile brightening up her face. "There are my best witches." she greeted them, holding the door open with her hand. 

Once settled inside, her fingers drummed against her purse in anticipation, mind reeling with possibilities. 

The office was brightly light, sun flowing in from wide windows that took over most sides of the room. A lightly coloured mahogany desk placed in the centre, matching bookcases filled to the brim on each empty side of the walls behind it - a feathered duster hurriedly flicking away any traces of dust on its own.

"There are two things I'd like to discuss before we get into the specifics of your mission." Amilyn began, her calming voice soothing Rey's eagerness. "Firstly, I want to thank you both for agreeing to participate. Your support will make a world of a difference." 

"Your task is simple." she explained, "There's a spy working for us in the First Order. Lord Snoke has grown suspicious of them. You will infiltrate the team sent to evaluate their credibility and steer them away from our source. Should their identity be discovered, you must ensure that they are deemed devoted to the dark side. How does it sound?" 

Rey's grin grew at her words, looking back and forth at both the women in the room. "I can confidently say, this is something well within our capabilities. We're both excited to be involved." 

"Of course! We're honoured to help." Hermione added, smile matching Rey's. 

"As glad as I am to hear that, there's still an important aspect that has yet to be discussed." Amilyn's expression changed, corners of her mouth falling, "There's an immense risk that you are both taking." she began, loving eyes locking with Rey's, "I know how much this means to you. Gaining leverage over death eaters." a pause, "Avenging their death." 

Rey's throat tightened, as it often did whenever her parents were mentioned. She managed a curt nod before Amilyn continued, stare moving towards Hermione, "But Hermione, my dear-" a brief pause, sadness clear in her voice making Rey stiffen, "Should you choose to participate, I fear for any repercussions against your parents. Especially given their nature." 

Rey could hear the nerves in her voice as Hermione hesitantly asked, "What do you suggest?" 

Amilyn moved to stand in front of them, leaning against her desk, "It is merely a suggestion as a precaution." she assured. "I want to make clear that you are not obligated to go through with this unless you, too, dim it necessary, and it will not undermine your inclusion in this mission." she paused again, drawing a deep breath, "Obliviate is a spell that can be useful in times such as these." 

Even the feathered duster seemed to pause its movements as seconds passed in complete silence. It wasn't like Rey had the ability to understand how being faced with such a dilemma might feel. 

Her story was simple enough. Parents fought for what's right, and fell in the battle against death eaters. It all happened before Rey could even begin to understand what being at war meant, what dangers it possessed. 

But Amilyn, solely a kind neighbour at first, had taken her under her wing, even before her powers had started to show. Taught her spells and simple potions recipes, made her feel at ease amongst her classmates. Although, she'd hardly had a group of people of her own to show for her mentor's efforts. 

The faces she saw every night before falling asleep were those of what she imagined her parents looked like when they held her. The pictures of their far too young faces merely a source for her imagination as she thought of the way her life might have led had they not fallen at war. 

Rey knew all about living without any family ties but even she couldn't fathom the weight of severing existing ones. Hermione’s face was set to stone, only the dampness in her eyes betraying her pain, "I understand, Amilyn. I will do anything to protect them." 

☄️

The fancy decorations made Ben's insides turn as he sipped on his drink. He hated attending these parties almost as much as his mother enjoyed throwing them. 

Thankfully, she had long abandoned her hopes for him engaging in conversation with their _guests_ or making himself noticeable in any way whatsoever. 

It was clear, everyone there was hunting to earn Snoke's approval, showering him in compliments, bowing as he sat in his regal throne at the centre of the hall, fingers toying with his wand, fine point balancing on the edge of the right armrest. 

The wand seemed intimidating enough on its own, especially considering its master. But he preferred his own. Alder with the rarest dragon core, only one other made by the same. 

Ben'd already assumed his position, at the dark green velvet armchair his grandfather used to treasure, and hoped to remain undisturbed until the needless celebrations had come to an end. 

If the night passed without being forced into small talk with any inconsequential guests, by some miracle, it would be a success. He played his part in showing up and offering his _silent_ support, but had no interest in socialising whatsoever. 

To his dismay, such hopes were proven short-lived since only after his second glass, Draco decided to join him. "Lively as ever, Solo."

Ben rolled his eyes, choosing to remain silent in hopes of being left alone. For quite a while it seemed to do the trick as Draco mingled and charmed away anyone who approached them, Ben solely offering nods in acknowledgement as they came and went. 

When Draco left momentarily to greet his parents, one certain presence caught his eye as she stood closely, deep in conversation with wizards Ben had known all his life. Yet he had never seen _her_ , because he would have committed her to memory. Her short curls framed the side of her face as she spoke, fingers delicately wrapped around a champagne glass, a long black dress fitted at her waist and thighs, flowing loosely towards the end, leaving her back exposed, skin covered only by shimmering silver chains, hanging from the seam of one long sleeve to the other. 

She was a regal presence that demanded his attention in a way no other woman had ever done. And she had fallen in deep conversation with a man he hadn't willingly spoken a word to in years. 

The music slowly stopped, a well known waltz flowing from the self playing orchestra, tune doing little to calm his sudden panic as he saw them approaching, another woman dressed in blue following. 

"Rey Johnson, might I introduce you to my nephew." Luke started, smug smile on his face as Ben struggled to get his throat to cooperate. "His name is Ben Solo." 

The woman, _Rey,_ was now looking at him expectantly, free hand outstretched in offering. After a beat passed, he shook her hand, movements steadier than he'd feared. "Enchanted." he offered, internally scolding himself for not thinking of something better to say, and for bothering with such thoughts entirely. 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ben." smirk seemingly genuine even as he dared to lock his stare with hers. 

"And this is Hermione Granger." his uncle went on introducing the other woman with which, he would begrudgingly admit, the handshake was much easier. 

Except his company didn't seem to share his sentiment, or rather he did but not for the same reasons. Draco joined them before they could fall into the awkward silence Ben would usually cause as he introduced himself unprompted. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" 

Ben's fingers remained firmly wrapped around his glass, gaze moving towards Luke as he spoke, "I'm in charge of selecting your partners for your upcoming mission. And I've made my choice." 

"You can't be serious." Ben heard himself say before he could think better of it. Regardless of Rey's beauty, they were strangers who could not be trusted. 

While his uncle's motives were usually unpredictable, he had proven himself devoted to the dark side. These witches were people he had never seen before. Why would their identity be kept a secret for so long? How had they managed to gain Skywalker's respect while remaining nameless? 

"I am. The Dark Lord put me in charge of completing this assembly, do you doubt his wishes?" 

"Well, having something nice to look at can't hurt." Draco blurted, making matters worse if the daggers both women were staring at him were any indication. 

"We're not here for your entertainment, nor to be objectified." Hermione responded, "Maybe you're the ones not taking this seriously." 

"We're more than capable of seeing this mission through even without your help." Rey spat, curls moving lightly as she spoke. 

"You seem to forget we were chosen by the Dark Lord himself." Ben drawled. 

"Perhaps I wasn't clear." Luke intervened, "These witches have devoted their lives in gathering intel about the Resistance. They are crucial, _especially_ considering you haven't located the source yet."

They were _spies_ then. Probably made a name for themselves on the side of the enemy. His doubts amplified, how could a pair of spies really be trusted? Their role depended on extracting information by misleading the people around them. 

Ben's fingers clenched, teeth clipped tight, "Fine." he muttered, his uncle sufficiently appeased as he finally moved elsewhere. His blood boiling even at the thought that they would be in need of assistance. Especially from _spies._ Hell, _all_ his _partners_ were supplementary. 

Beside him, Draco seemed to be taking it much better as he mused, "Welcome aboard." raising his glass in toast. "May we be successful." 

Both women raised their glass slightly and Ben felt compelled to do the same. "We should arrange some ground rules, since we are, apparently, cooperating." 

"Sure." Rey began, chin pointed upwards, "Firstly, I see no reason for us to be in contact for any matters irrelevant to our shared mission." 

"I could think of a few reasons to be in contact." Draco queried, gaze moving appreciatively over the witch in the blue dress. 

"Such beguilement will not be tolerated." Hermione’s expression souring further. 

"Definitely not." Rey met his intimidating gaze as she spoke, "We should meet tomorrow and set up our plans of action. Provided you can act with decorum." 

At her initiative Ben’s eyebrows rose as the situation was quickly spiralling out of his control. This mission was his chance to prove himself once and for all, fulfil the profecy and regain the position of power his grandfather once held.

He took a deep breath, trying to ease the feeling of injustice bubbling inside him. This was but a small hitch in the grand scheme of things. If he remained in control of the situation, success would be granted. “Flattery will not be tolerated.” he assured, glaring at Draco, “The meeting shall be held in my residence. Tomorrow morning.” 

The risk involved in revealing the location of his house worked as the perfect bait. Should the location remain a secret then the spies could be trusted. Otherwise he could expose them and get the fight he had been itching for. 

While they all agreed, effectively ending the conversation, when the time came to greet them in his front door, Ben felt suffocated even by wearing the lightest of his robes. He’d opted for holding their meeting in the living room, the windows and well-known surroundings heightening his confidence as they settled on the armchairs by the fireplace, or in Draco’s case, spread superciliously on the sofa. 

It wasn't long before his house elf stormed into the room, no doubt ecstatic there were finally guests he could wait upon. "My goodness!" he exclaimed, "How may I be of service to our kind visitors?" 

C3PO's large eyes were shining with anticipation as he waited for his orders. "I would like something refreshing." Rey said, a kind smile on her face unlike Hermione, who's expression had grown cold. 

"Why, of course! Master Ben despises anything with sugar but I have made several kinds of juice, including lemonade and of course pumpkin!" C3PO explained, "What would the kind witches prefer?" 

"I'm also here, elf." Draco sighed, well used to his antics. 

"Yes, Master Draco! I have already prepared your alcoholic beverage of choice, a dry gin with precisely three olives, balanced on those little impractical umbrellas muggles use for decoration."

Ben had heard that conversation countless times before. Draco would fret but ultimately enjoy his drink while C3PO preened at his usefulness. 

"Just pumpkin juice for me, please." Hermione requested, "Although, I wouldn't mind a couple of those decorative umbrellas."

"Oh, I'd like some on my lemonade as well." Rey added, smirk firmly in place. 

With a click of his fingers, C3PO vanished and returned with a disk full of their beverages, serving the two women first, grinning as they thanked him. Draco rolled his eyes when he was handed his drink but ultimately remained silent. 

"That would be all C3PO. Thank you." Ben dismissed him. Through the slight delay he'd chosen to remain standing, initiating the conversation as soon as the house elf had vanished again, “I received news overnight." he informed, "Supposedly, the spy lives in Chandrila."

"That's a good place to start." Hermione offered, "Maybe we should start scouting the area." 

"Ingenious, Granger." Draco's voice dripping sarcasm as he spoke, moving his free hand in a nonchalant motion. "That is if we want to, _immediately_ , draw attention to ourselves." 

"I didn't say we should peruse around asking everyone if they're a spy, _Malfoy_ ." Hermione countered. "But we should, at _least_ , be in the same city as them if we want to make any progress." 

"I agree. We should all go." 

Rey's voice drawed Ben's eyes towards her, judgement clouded momentarily, as she took a sip of the lemonade and licked the edge of her glass. He needed to remain focused. How could that even work? There was no fiable explanation as to why the four of them would suddenly travel to another city. "I should be the one to go." he offered, "My family owned land in the area. I could feign interest in buying it back." 

"That's not happening." Rey's tone was final, as if she was the one making the decision, making Ben's skin crawl. 

"It is the only believable option." 

"We all go, or none of us do." She repeated, Hermione nodding in agreement beside her. 

Ben bit at the inside of his cheek, fingers itching to clench into a fist. "I'm curious to hear your ideas then. Provided you're capable of offering some form of subtlety." 

The challenge in his words made Rey's eyes narrow. "We could in fact pretend to be interested in buying back the property. But with a purpose in mind." she shifted in her seat, skirt rising slightly, revealing more of her tan skin as she crossed one leg over the other and balanced one palm on her knee, "As an engaged couple that's looking for the perfect reception place." 

Ben bid his time as her words registered, eliciting a delighted chuckle from Draco. Once they finally did, he was left staring at the women in front of him. Was she being serious? Why hadn't Hermione interjected against this absurdity? Was their proposal planned in advance? 

But that wasn't possible. The intel was given specifically to him by the Dark Lord himself, when the _dreadful_ party had come to an end - long after the two of them had left. They couldn't have been informed before he did, unless-

Unless, Rey and Hermione were in closer contact with Lord Snoke than he had anticipated. He was supposed to be the most trusted man on this mission, the one leading it and yet he was already sidelined by receiving equal treatment with the others. 

He could spin this in his favor, regain leverage by feigning his involvement in details they had been exposed to. "That could work." 

An unintelligible sound came from Draco, "Excuse me?" he asked, voice strained as his whole face lit up in amusement. "You actually agree with this?" 

"Since the Dark Lord deems it wise then that's the plan we should follow." 

"Exactly." Hermione replied nodding, "That way we could have an excuse in talking with other residents of the town." 

"Talk about what exactly? Ask how the weather is during the summer and casually slip in the question about where their loyalty lies?" 

Ben took a step forward, standing now between them, in the centre of the room. "The answer is obvious. We use the imperius curse and erase their memory afterwards." 

He looked for signs of discomfort caused by the mention of the unforgivable curse but found none, "I have performed the spell before. It is not one someone unskilled should try to cast." 

"Both of you are disqualified then." Draco sighed, shoulders rising up in a shrug. 

"The only one _unskilled_ here is you, Malfoy. Since you forgot its existence." Hermione spat, "We are more than capable of performing any spell necessary." 

Ben stopped paying attention to their quarrel, mind pondering the logistics of their half-formed plan as he sat on the other end of the couch. "We should make arrangements to leave." he mentioned, effectively interrupting Draco before he had the chance to respond. 

"We should travel by train. Perhaps we could even initiate conversations with other passengers." Hermione suggested but as she spoke he noticed a whisper of a sound coming from somewhere outside. 

He held up a finger as a signal and the conversation paused as they concentrated on the nature of the sound. The building was concealed in the eyes of muggles, an abandoned school taking its place. If someone had managed to discover his location it meant it had been betrayed. 

He shot up, withdrawning his wand from his pocket, suspicions confirmed. "Traitors." he hissed, gaze following Rey's and Hermione’s movements as they stood and aimed their wands towards him. 

Draco joined him, leaving only the glass top table between them. The sound growing louder as more time passed, a ticking against the window trying to find its way in. 

"We are not the ones behind this!" Hermione reasoned, fingers clasped around her wand. "Why would we cause an ambush while we're here?" 

Ben's mind was racing once more as he watched Rey's movements like a hawk. While Hermione remained still, Rey had started moving towards him, wand ready. 

"Treacherous derelicts." Draco sneered, "Thinking you're beyond suspicion for orchestrating this and being here." 

The palpable tension in the atmosphere rose as Draco cast the first spell, a simple _Levicorpus_ trying to leave Hermione dangling from the ceiling by her ankles. 

The shield against the spell pushed Hermione backwards towards the fireplace, her _Protego_ lessening its effect. 

The ticking came closer, the sound almost like nails scratching a surface. With a flick of his wrist, Ben tore down their shield followed by _Stupefy_ aimed at them both, causing Hermione to fall, casting another shield around her. 

He flicked his wrist again, taking a step forward with a sole target in mind as Rey stood unaffected by his efforts, face morphed in pure determination as she retaliated with an _Impedimenta,_ in an effort to keep him from approaching further. 

All his efforts were futile as he tried inflicting any damage towards her, as were hers. Both left in an endless duel where they're wands refused to obey commands, a sharp pain shooting up towards his shoulder as he pressed further. 

Rey's hand was shaking with effort yet no spell had hit him. He could feel the magic flowing within the other two wizards as they blocked each other's efforts, Draco’s forehead shining with sweat as he swiftly shielded himself and returned Hermione’s attacks. 

Yet as he made to move forward, an invisible force pulled him back, leaving Rey stuck against the wall as she continued to cast spell after spell towards him, from _Expeliarmus_ to _Sectumsempra,_ all efforts futile. 

" _Finestra_!" Hermione exclaimed, shuttering the glass covering the top of the table, shreds forming a barrier between them, pausing their efforts. "Enough!" she raged, "Whoever it was has gone!" 

The silence following her words was deafening, as the windows were left intact, no scratching sounds to be heard. 

"It wasn't us." Hermione insisted. "I would even drink _veritaserum,_ if that's what it takes to convince you." 

The shreds of glass slowly morphed into specks of dust as they fell around them, leaving both sides exposed. 

Slowly, the others lowered their wands as Ben stared at the wand in his palm, betrayed. For the first time in his life, his weapon had failed him, refused to perform even the slightest attack towards Rey, making her his most enticing opponent yet. 

An opponent who seemed to be as confused as he was, staring down at her weapon. How was it even possible? Why couldn't he cast any offensive spells against her? 

Before he had the chance to speak, C3PO appeared into the room, palm against his chest as he struggled to breathe. "Master Ben, there was-, there w-" he closed his eyes, clearly hyperventilating, "An animagus outside." a few more hurried breaths, "A cat of some sorts, trying to break in." 

The possibilities were endless. If the two witches truly were to be trusted, they had already been discovered, watched by an unknown force. 

Ben ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture in an attempt to make sense of the situation.

"Oh dear." C3PO squacked, "What on earth happened here? I shall clean this mess up immediately." 

The silence fell again as their breathing returned to normal, eyeing each other with caution. "Someone followed us." Rey concluded.

"Someone is trying to protect the spy." Ben spouted. "And they're already one step ahead." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I bet it's going to be hard to pretend they are engaged. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter @innereylo


End file.
